You're my temptation
by Holy-Sins
Summary: Gina virou dançarina de boate trouxa após a guerra. Draco se isolou do mundo. O que acontece quando os dois se encontram e ele faz uma proposta de uma noite inesquecivel estimulados pelo Kama Sutra? NC17


**Nome da fic: **You're my temptation.(voce é minha tentação)

**Autor da Fic: ** Re Tonks

**Tipo da fic: **short fic

**Censura: **NC-18

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Avisos: **Cenas de sexo explicitas. Becareful!. Se você se sente ofendido com isso, não leia. Não pretendo deixar ninguém constrangido com essa fic. Então não seja idiota de ler a fic inteira e depois vim fala merda pra mim

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence. É tudo da J.K.. Não quero ganhar dinheiro com isso, pelo amor vai, até parece q eu ia roba isso dela...affe.

**Resumo: ** Gina virou dançarina de boate trouxa após a guerra. Draco se isolou do mundo. O que acontece quando os dois se encontram e ele faz uma proposta de uma noite inesquecivel estimulados pelo _Kama Sutra _?

You're my Temptation.

Ele andava calmamente pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, alguns flocos de neve caiam mas ele não se importava. Passou na frente de um daqueles bares que tem shows sensuais, de garotas em cima de balcões dançando provocativamente para os consumidores. Decidiu entrar e dar uma olhada pois nunca havia estado em um lugar daqueles, afinal, era a segunda noite que saia para a Londres trouxa depois do término da guerra. E ele já estava com seus 25 anos, estava na hora de ver coisas novas. Quando entrou se espantou ao ver que o bar estava lotado, era um lugar escuro, e tinha luzes vermelhas viradas para o palco onde uma garota dançava sensualmente apenas com sutiã preto, calçinha da mesma cor, sandálias altas completavam o visual excitante da moça. Era ruiva e tinha as curvas bem definidas que deixam qualquer homem louco. Ele olhava-a vidrado, nunca havia visto tamanha beleza, se dirigiu para o balcão e sentou-se sem tirar os olhos dela, pensava em como ela seria em sua cama, realizaria todas as suas fantasias, o deixaria louco. Foi espantado de seu sonho pelo barman

-O que o sr. deseja para beber?

-Uma dose de whisky por favor.

O barman foi preparar o drinque enquanto ele olhava extasiado a ruiva dançar. Quando o barman voltou com sua bebida reparou no olhar vidrado do loiro e falou:

-Ela é uma beleza não é? É uma pessoa maravilhosa também, não sei porque trabalha num lugar como esse...Perdoe meu atrevimento senhor, mas o senhor não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que vem à lugares como este.

-Não venho mesmo, 2ª vez que venho à essa parte de Londres. De fato não entendo como essa moça, sendo tão bela, tenha que ganhar a vida desse jeito.

- Tempos dificeis senhor, estamos todos longe de realizarmos nossos sonhos. Aproveite sua noite.- E assim ele saiu deixando-o tomando seu whisky.

A ruiva que dançava olhava diretamente para ele, o olhar intenso que foi retribuido na mesma intensidade. Quando o show dela acabou, ela lhe lançou um sorriso e saiu do palco.

Ele virou-se para o bar, ficando de costas para o palco onde uma loira aguada dançava, nada comparado a ruiva anterior. Nem soube quanto tempo ficou lá, só reparou quando uma moça chegou ao seu lado e o barman logo veio falar com ela

-Belo show Gininha, como sempre, a mais bela da noite-ele disse com um sorriso

-Hahahaha, vai bajular a Tabatha que você ganha muito mais, meu querido Marcos. Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada.

-Quer uma cerveja para refrescar? Você está suada.

-Por favor, aqui está muito mais calor do que os outros dias.- Ele estendeu uma cerveja geladinha para a ruiva que logo bebeu um gole- Meus deuses, que coisa deliciosa!

De repente ela olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, sorriu.

-Hey, eu nunca te vi por aqui. Mas tenho a impressão de te conhecer de algum lugar.

-É também tenho a mesma impressão sobre a senhorita. A propósito, você dança muito bem.-e sorriu

Ela retribuiu o sorriso pensando em quem poderia ser aquele loiro perfeito. Aqueles olhos azuis quase cinzas que hipnotizam, lábios finos e aparentemente deliciosos. Os cabelos loiros, e lisos caindo sobre os olhos dando um ar de mistério ao homem. Usava camisa e calça social, camisa com os quatro primeiros botoes abertos dando uma pequena visão dos musculos bem feitos dele.

-Muito gentil de sua parte senhor. Muito prazer, me chamo Gina.-estendeu a mão em sinal de cumprimento.

-Draco.-disse dando a mão a ela recebendo o cumprimento- O prazer é todo meu em conhecer uma dama tão bonita.

-Meu deus, há muitos eu não ouvia uma cantada das antigas. Adorei!

Ele sorriu do brilho nos olhos dela

-Draco, eu conheço esse nome. Qual seu sobrenome ?

"Ah, aqui ninguém reconheceria que eu sou um malfoy, não vai ter problema"

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva paralisou de boca aberta

-Não acredito. Draco Malfoy? O filho unico de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, o mimado e pior inimigo de Harry Potter?

Ele se espantou, então eles se conheciam? Mas de onde, ele nunca havia visto aquela ruiva, se tivesse visto teria lembrado concerteza, jamais vira cabelos tão vermelhos, tão vivos, parecem fogo..."fogo, cabelos cor de fogo...não, não pode ser. Simplesmente não pode!"

-Agente se conhece?

-Pelo amor de merlim Malfoy, meu cabelos não te lembram de nada? Gina Weasley, a unica mulher dos 7 filhos Weasley.

-Meu deus, Weasley, o que faz aqui?

-Te pergunto a mesma coisa Malfoy! Sumiu depois da guerra. Depois que seu pai foi morto junto com Voldemort e os outros comensais, se isolou foi?

-Voce não tem direito de falar nada sobre esse assunto Weasley, você não sabe de nada.

-Sei o suficiente para dar graças a deus que seu pai tenha morrido

Draco olhou raivoso para a ruiva que à alguns minutos o tinha deixado de queixo caido.

"Ela não sabe de nada...mas também vai ficar sem saber, esse assunto já deu o que tinha que dar"

-Ganhar a vida dançando para velhos bêbados e necessitados não é uma coisa para se orgulhar Weasley.

-Mas você também estava aqui me vendo dançar Malfoy. E não negue, você gostou.

Ele ficou desconcertado, tinha que concordar, havia gostado e muito. Tinha até sonhado acordado .

-Aonde está morando Malfoy? Soube que sua mansão foi destruida.

-Atualmente estou num hotel perto daqui. Ainda tenho muito dinheiro, vai dar para me manter até o final dos meus dias.

-Nasceu rico, morre rico né Malfoy?

-Exato, completamente ao contrário de você. Nasceu pobre, morre pobre.

-Ah Malfoy, num enche vai!-ela virou pro balcão e chamou Marcos que conversava com a loira aguada que dançou também.-Marcos, to indo, agente se vê amanhã. Tabatha, cuidado com esse homem, ele é perigoso- riu e piscou para a loira que estava gargalhando da cara de inocente que o barman fazia.

-Pode deixa Gina. Ele sabe que se for um menino mal tem castigo.-a loira disse e olhou para o homem que sorria malicioso.

Gina gargalhou e mandou beijos no ar para os dois e levantou-se.

-Permita-me acompanha-la até sua casa. Apesar de ser uma Weasley, ainda é uma dama e isso não é hora para uma senhorita andar na rua sozinha.

-Poupe-me das suas cordialidades Malfoy. Eu sempre ando sozinha por aqui.

-Mas hoje você tem a minha honrosa compania, então eu irei te acompanhar.

Ela olhou de canto de olho para ele e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Admita malfoy, você quer me levar até em casa para na despedida eu te convidar para uma noite de sexo selvagem.-ela disse divertida

-Nossa weasley, como você faz isso? Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando, em ter uma noite de sexo selvagem com você. E você não vai se arrepender se aceitar minha proposta.

Ela parou de sorrir quando viu q ele falava sério. Olhou-o de cima a baixo analisando tudo que dava para ver.

-Weasley, te garanto que meu material é de primeira qualidade. E o que vai ser? Apenas uma noite de sexo. Nada mais.

Ela ponderou pensativa.

-Vamos andando, eu vou pensando no caminho e te respondo quando chegarmos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e começaram a andar. Conversaram um pouco e civilizadamente, tirando algumas alfinetadas naturais entre Weasley's e Malfoy's. Quando chegaram ele parou de frente para ela olhando-a nos olhos

-E então? Deu pra pensar bastante?

-Sim, e eu já tomei minha decisão...-ela olhou misteriosa para ele

-Então..? qual sua decisão? Uma noite sozinha numa cama gelada ou uma noite acompanhada sendo aquecida pelo prazer?

Ela sorriu para ele e falou

-Olhe Malfoy, eu não custumo fazer isso. Eu apenas danço, não sou uma garota da vida. Mas adimito que essa proposta está tentadora. Há tempos que tenho passado noites sozinha em minha cama grande e gelada.-ela olhou pro chão por alguns instantes mas levantou a cabeça de novo.-Aceito sua proposta, mas quero dizer, que eu não sou fácil, só não estou afim de passar essa noite sozinha...e convenhamos, você até que dá pro gasto

Ele sorriu e se aproximou ficando a milimetros de distancia dela.

-Quando você provar, não vai mais querer parar

-Veremos então se não vai ser ao contrário. Vem, vamos subir

E então eles entraram no prédio e foram direto pro elevador. Lá Draco a puxou e deu um beijo profundo e intenso. As mãos dela mexiam no cabelo da nuca deixando-o arrepiado. Quando estavam já sem ar, se separaram alguns instantes para pegar ar

-Isso é só o começo ruivinha, verás o que eu farei com você. Uma noite que nunca mais vai esquecer.

-Quero só ver. Se isso for propaganda enganosa, vou pedir meu dinheiro de volta.

-Querida, se você não gostar da primeira vez, pode crer que terás a segunda de graça.

Ela riu e o elevador chegou no andar do apartamento da riuva.

Eles se beijavam e ela ia guiando-o até a porta, pegou a chave no bolso ainda beijando-o, mas quando não conseguiu acertar a fechadura teve que se afastar, fazendo ele começar a beija-la no pescoço.

Entraram e Draco logo fechou a porta capturando novamente a boca da ruiva para um novo beijo. Ela ia andando para trás não vendo para onde ia, derepente caiu no sofá com ele por cima. Precisavam pegar mais ar, entaum se separaram e ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro.

Gina tentava manter sua respiração normal, mas estava dificil, aquele homem beijava extremamente bem, e ela tinha sede de mais. Muito mais.

-É melhor vc sair de cima de mim...

-Por que? Estou tão bem aqui.-ele disse abaixando-se para dar leves mordidas no lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Porque eu preciso de um banho Malfoy. Estou toda suada.

-Vai ficar muito mais depois minha querida.

Agora ele explorava seu ventre com a mão por baixo da blusa, a mão gelada causando efeito imediato nela.

-É serio Malfoy, não estou me sentindo bem assim.-Ele então saiu de cima dela e ela se levantou.- fique a vontade, eu não demoro.

Então ela saiu da sala de estar deixando ele sozinho. Ele olhava em volta surpreendendo-se por ver tantas coisas de bom gosto e um grande armário de livros.

Chegou perto para ver alguns titulos e se surpreendeu ao achar um livro que conhecia muito bem. Sorriu malicioso e pegou sentando-se no sofá com o livro aberto.

Quando a ruiva voltou estava com um roupão e olhou interessada o loiro sentado no sofá com um livro aberto.

-O que está lendo Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu levantando o livro para ela ler o titulo

-Oh, esse livro.

-Não é apenas "esse" livro. É "o" livro weasley. O melhor livro, e mais incrivel do mundo.

-Nossa. Já experimentou o que está escrito ai Malfoy?

Ele abaixou a cabeça para o livro e falou

-Alguma coisas.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, você sabe que o Kama Sutra não é um livro qualquer. Então, quer experimentar?

-Weasley, naum brinca com fogo, senão voce pode se queimar.

-Eu sei Malfoy, mas eu não tenho medo do fogo.-ela disse olhando-o maliciosamente.

Ele sorriu e deu leves palmadinhas no lugar do sofá ao seu lado. Ela foi e sentou-se pegando o livro de suas mãos.

-Então, deixa ver qual que pode ser primeiro...

-Querida Weasley. O Kama Sutra alega que não há uma ordem cronológica a ser seguida nas relações. As preliminares devem se combinar apenas para aumentar o prazer. Então, naum se apresse...

Ele começou a beija-la no pescoço, subindo para a orelha, dando mordidas no lóbulo, passando a lingua deixando um rastro de fogo até chegar a boca. Se beijaram intensamente, e logo Draco já estava de novo por cima dela no sofá. Passava a mão pelas coxas dela, enquanto ela abria botão por botão da camisa dele.

Ele abriu o roupão dela mostrando a lingerie de renda vermelha que ela usava. Beijou seu colo, indo para a barriga. Beijava avidamente seu umbigo, e foi descendo seus beijos fazendo-a prender a respiração. Mas ele apenas olhou para ela sorrindo e beijou a parte interna das coxas dela, voltando a subir pela barriga.

-Wesley, vc é incrivel.

Ela sorriu, e o puxou para mais um beijo. Virando-se no sofá ela ficou por cima dele, sentada sobre as pernas dele. Abria vagarosamente o cinto, enquanto beijava seu torax definido, deixando-o arfante. Acariciou toda a extensão da barriga dele até chegar na virilha onde passou a ameaçar toca-lo por cima da calça. Olhando-o intensamente ela abriu o botão e começou a abixar o ziper. Ele já estava visivelmente excitado com todas akelas caricias, e gina sorriu ao ver o rosto dele se contorcer de prazer quando ela começou a caricia mais intima.

Ela parou com a caricia, e tirou completamente a calça dele deixando apenas com a cueca boxer branca que ele usava, parecia que iria se rasgar a qualquer momento tamanha era a excitação de Draco. Ele respirava pesadamente a cada toque dela, mas quase desfaleceu quando sentiu a boca dela envolvendo todo seu membro. Ela movimentava calmamente de cima para baixo lambendo toda a extensão, sugando a ponta. Ele nunca havia sentido aquilo, parecia que todo o sangue de seu corpo fora atraido para apenas aquela parte do seu corpo. Ela aumentou o ritmo ao ouvir um gemido dele que arqueava o corpo em sua direção.

-Meu deus...Weasley...eu não vou aguen...- antes dele terminar a frase, ela tirou o membro dele da boca e masturbou-o com velocidade, estimulando mais a base. Nem 10 segundos depois ele gozou como nunca antes. Ela foi beijando-o todo o caminho até seu rosto, enquanto ele ainda tinha espasmos do que ela havia acabado de fazer com ele.

-Weasley,...o que foi isso?

Ela riu enquanto beijava seu pescoço

-E ai? O que achou?

-Você realmente é incrivel, nunca senti nada parecido antes. Mas agora é minha vez.-ele se levantou e Gina sentou-se no sofá. Avançou sobre ela beijando-a no pescoço enquanto abria o feicho do sutiã que ela usava. Tirou e começou a acariciar os mamilos intumescidos dela.

Gina reprimiu um gemido ao senti-lo beijar-lhe os seios. Era incrivel as sensações que ele causava, sugando, beijando e mordendo seus seios enquanto a outra mão se aventurava no cós da calcinha. Ele dedicou o mesmo tempo a cada um dos seios dela, deixando-a ansiosa por um contato mais profundo.

Beijando-a na barriga e passeando a mão na calcinha dela, ele dava seu show de estimulos. Tirou a calçinha dela e estimulando o clitoris, começou a explorar sua intimidade com a boca. Aquele beijos, sucçoes, lambidas em seu ponto mais sensivel estava deixando-a louca. Logo ele já ouvia seus gemidos já não mais contidos, e arqueadas de corpo respondendo as caricias intimas que ele fazia. Colocando apenas um dedo dentro dela, e com um ultimo gemido, ela gozou. Arfante e quase saciada deixou sua cabeça pender para trás.

-Ruiva, voce está bem?

-M-malfoy...-ela tentava regularizar sua respiração.- isso foi maravilhoso.

-Eu sei querida. E ainda temos muitas coisas pela frente. A noite apenas começou.

Enquanto se beijavam, Draco fez um movimento brusco, e caiu do sofá, fazendo-a se contorcer de tanto rir.

-Isso não teve graça ruiva. Mas já que vc achou tão engraçado assim, venha junto.- Então ele puxou-a, fazendo com que ela caisse também.

-Malfoy, voce é louco?

-Viu como é bom cai do sofá? Se bem que para o que eu estou afim de fazer com você fica meio restrito naquele sofá.- e sorriu malicioso.

Puxando-a para si, e deitando-a no tapete beijava seu colo e pescoço enquanto ela bagunçava o cabelo loiro.

-Agora que o show principal vai começar. Se prepare ruivinha.

Deitou-se por cima dela enquanto beijavam-se. Ela dava pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior dele, enquanto explorava toda a boca com a lingua. Era incrivel como os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente dando maior liberdade nos movimentos.

Ele passeava a mão no corpo delgado dela parando nos seios para acaricia-los, e ela o explorava seu corpo com uma mão e com a outra bagunçava os cabelos. Quando ele chegava perto da intimidade dela, podia sentir a respiração rapida e os batimentos do coração acelerado. Ele gostava do jeito com que o corpo dela reagia ao seu toque, isso o motivava a continuar, indo mais além do que simples caricias.

-Malfoy...por favor...você...dentro de mim...agora...-ela dizia com a voz cortada

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.-Ele disse posicionando-se entre as pernas dela.

Ele a penetrou devagar, observando as expressões da ruiva. Expressões de puro prazer pensou ele. Quando estava inteiro dentro dela, começou com o vai-e-vem preguiçoso, calmo, para depois adquirir um ritmo insano. Ela gemia a cada estocada, servindo de estimulo para Draco continuar indo cada vez mais fundo.

Ela arqueava o corpo de uma forma que fazia Draco ter mais espaço para os movimentos. As vezes ela contraia os musculos, apertando Draco dentro dela, deixando-o louco, os cabelos ruivos grudados na testa por causa do suor e a expressão de intenso prazer deixavam-na mais bela ainda. Com um unico, e alto gemido eles chegaram ao clímax juntos. Draco permaneceu em cima dela, descansando enquanto normalizava sua respiração, brincava com o lobulo da orelha dela, ouvindo-a respirar ao seu ouvido. Finalmente ele deixou-se cair ao lado dela no tapete felpudo, olhando para o teto alguns segundos antes de virar para olha-la.

Ela matinha os olhos fechados, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Abrindo os olhos ela se deparou com aquele homem, que havia levado-a ao paraiso, sorindo, com os cabelos loiros grudados, o corpo bem feito brilhante de suor. Estava mais lindo do que nunca!

-Malfoy...- não pode continuar pois ele pois dois denos nos lábios dela, barrando a passagem das palavras.

-Shiiii..não diga nada.- ele contornava todo o lábio dela, e ela fechou os olhos apenas sentindo.

Derepente, ela lembrou-se do livro. Abriu os olhos e avistou ele em cima do sofá.

-Voce percebeu que agente esqueceu do livro?

-É verdade. Mas convenhamos, agente nem precisou dele para chegar a um orgasmo como esse que agente teve.

-Concerteza. Foi maravilhoso.

Ele assentiu e virou-se para o teto fechando os olhos. Abriu de novo quando sentiu uma mão percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Fitou a dona da mão que sorria de lado. Ela começou a beijar seu peitoral, dando leves mordidinhas e lambendo.

-Voce mesmo suado tem um gosto otimo.- ela observou

-Hahahaha, eu sou um Malfoy querida. Malfoy's sempre são gostosos...em todos os sentidos.

Ela mordeu um de seus mamilos com um pouco mais de força fazendo-o gemer.

-Voce se esforçou muito, está todo suado e quente. Que tal um banho para refrescar?

-Humm, banho?

-Uhun, um banho, a dois, na banheira da minha suite. Aceita ou não?

Ele fingiu pensar alguns instantes, e ela como se para não deixa-lo com mais duvidas, foi descendo os beijos para o abdomen definido dele.

Olhando-a nos olhos ele sorriu malicioso e disse

-Onde é seu quarto?

Com um beijo na virilha dele ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele

-Venha comigo.

-Aiai ruiva, você é minha tentação.-ele disse pegando a mão que ela ofereceu e sorrindo.

FIM

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Pelo amor de Deus hein gente, não me chamem de perva, depravada ou coisas parecidas. Nem me perguntem onde que eu aprendi essas coisas. Podem ter certeza que várias pessoas já me falaram isso!

Agradeço a Bru, que me fez rir que nem loca enquanto eu fazia essa fic. A Mari, por me mostrar que o Kama Sutra está além do que minha mente inocente pode suportar ainda. AINDA. E a Teffy, por responder minhas enquetes com respostas claras e objetivas, não deixando margem para duvidas.hahaha amo-as mtoooo!

Brigadinha e falem o que acharam.


End file.
